Love and Learn
by Andrew Hildreth
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic. Hope you like it. Juicy lemon at the end. SxR. Rated M for strong sexual content and language
1. Chapter 1

Love and Learn

Disclaimer!

I do not own, nor will I ever own, any of the Evangelion characters. :(

This story takes place in an altered Eva-verse where Shinji has no mental problems, other than being a little shy, Yui Ikari is still alive and married to Shinji's father. Rei Ayanami is not a clone of Shinji's mother, just a quiet, shy girl at Shinji's school. Asuka Langley Soryu is just as obnoxious as ever, only now she is just an exchange student from Germany. Misato Katsuragi is Shinji's attractive school teacher. All of the boys fantasize about her, but she doesn't do younger men. She is Rei's legal guardian, although Rei lives independantly. There are no Angels, no Evas, just a normal life. Second Impact never occurred, nor is there any such thing as SEELE, NERV, or any other agency with a hidden agenda (other than normal government stuff). Every other person is the same as they always were, apart from one person: Toji Suzuhara. Toji has always been much bigger and stronger than Shinji, and has always been a bully towards him. This bullying behavior got worse when Toji hit puberty.

And now...on to my story...

Chapter 1

Shinji, along with his best friend, Kensuke Aida, walked home as they always did after school. While they walked, they talked about what had happened to them throughout the day.

"Man, Shinji," Kensuke was saying, "I don't think Miss Katsuragi's _ever_ given a test as hard as today's was."

"What's the matter?" Shinji teased, "Didn't the 'brain child' study enough?"

"I studied plenty hard," Kensuke retorted, "It's just that the questions she asked us weren't really in the reading, that's all."

"Ahh, you never _were_ good at answering creatively," Shinji said.

They continued to walk and talk until they reached Kensuke's house, where they parted ways. Shinji still had another four blocks to walk to his house, but it was Friday. He was in no hurry to get home yet. He pulled out his cell phone and called his parents. He told them that he would be home in time for dinner, then hung up, and turned to take the scenic route home.

He was glad he did. No sooner had he gone one block, than he caught sight of Rei Ayanami. He saw her in school often, but due to the fact that she rarely spoke, he knew very little about her.

First of all: she was an orphan. Her parents had been killed in a car wreck when she was just a baby. Shinji felt great sympathy toward her and frequently wished he cuold work up the courage to talk to her.

Second: she was a book worm. Rei was always reading something, usually a romance novel. The girls in the class all snickered behind her back because of her unusual book choices, and the boys all made lewd remarks about her legs and her breasts, and how great a fuck she would be if she weren't such a weirdo. Rei ignored them all with cool grace and confidence, but they made Shinji angry. Rei was a quiet girl, who never said much, unless she was answering a question.

Third, and most importantly: Rei was _gorgeous_. Shinji could understand where the boys were coming from with their opinions of her, but their remarks were just rude. Rei really was a vision of beauty and sex appeal, but she never flauted it. Her lavender-blue hair was offset by deep, dark, reddish brown eyes that just enhanced the aura of mystery about her. She was petite and trim in build, but not skinny by any stretch of the imagination. She was on the school's swimming team, so she kept in great shape. Her curves were unmistakeable, even through the relatively conservative school uniforms. By Shinji's estimate, she was a 36-24-36 frame; _perfect_ proportions.

Shinji had had dreams about her before that left him awake with a large tent in his sheets. He was totally infatuated with Rei, but too nervous around girls to really express how he felt about her.

"Hi, Rei," Shinji called, barely realizing what he was doing.

"Oh," Rei said, looking up from her book, "Shinji, right? Hello."

_Oh, man,_ Shinji thought happily, _she knows my name! She knows that I exist! This is so cool._

"So,uh...What're you reading?" Shinji asked, trying to make small-talk.

"Nothing," Rei said quietly, quickly stashing her book into the bag she was carrying.

"You--youdoneedoobeembarrassed," Shinji blurted out rapidly.

"Pardon?" Rei asked, tilting her head to one side and looking impossibly cute and innocent.

"I-I said you...don't need to be embarrassed about your book," Shinji stammered. Then, feeling bolder, he added, "I don't care _what_ you read, as long as _you_ enjoy reading it."

Rei blushed a little and looked away.

"Thank you, Shinji," she said in her usual soft voice.

_She's so fucking cute!_ Shinji thought, his brain racing with excitement, _Hey...I wonder if--_

Rei started to walk away.

"Rei, wait!" Shinji said, catching her hand, "Would you...I mean, if you want...Would you like to go to the Prom with me?"

Rei stared at Shinji with those deep, enchanting eyes for a long moment, then said:

"Yes."

Then, Rei stepped up close to Shinji and have him a gentle peck on the cheek. Then she turned, and walked on down the street.

Shinji felt his entire body warm. Suddenly, he couldn't _wait_ for school on Monday.

A.N. This story's my first attempt at a fanfic. Please review and submit!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I don't own any of the Eva characters :(

Chapter 2

Prom week arrived two weeks later, and with it came the usual buzz and chatter that accompanied these type of social events. Boys rushed to find girls to go with them to the dance, but not Shinji. He had already found himself a date. And he could not have been happier.

Shinji had been placed on the team responsible for decorating the school's gymnasium in preparation for the big night. To Shinji's great surprise and pleasure, so had Rei. Shinji looked around the gym to see who all else had been placed on the team.

He saw Asuka Langley Soryu, an exchange student from Germany. She flirted with Shinji a lot; way more than he was comfortable with. She was also very loud and, in Shinji's opinion, childish, despite her womanly figure.

Shinji also saw several more people he recognized by face, if not by name, and also-he let out a soft groan-Toji Suzuhara. Toji had been a bully towards Shinji right from the beginning. Shinji had a relatively light frame and slim build, and Toji was very athletically built. In fact, he was a star member of the wrestling team. Shinji had never had a problem with Toji beating him up; it was all name-calling, and pranks and the like, but Shinji knew that it was only a matter of time before it escalated. With this in mind, Shinji had started taking self-defense lessons from Kensuke's dad, who was a martial arts instructor. Shinji was no Bruce Lee, but he felt he could put up a decent fight, if need be.

Still, Shinji's attention remained fixated on Rei. As always, she had that air of sultry mystery about her. Shinji was finding it increasingly difficult to think about anyone or anything but her. Even at night, his dreams were filled with images of her. Shinji feared he was becoming obsessed with her.

His thoughts were brought painfully back to reality when a board from one of the scaffolds came free and fell on Shinji's head. He toppled to the floor, pain-dazed and half-conscious

"Concussion," he dimly heard the supervising teacher said, " Nurse's office...help him up..."

Shinji drifted in and out of consciousness as he felt two people carry him down the hallway to the nurse.

He awoke some time later and noticed two things immediately: one, his head hurt like a bitch. And two, he was at home.

"How...wha..." Shinji stammered groggily, trying to sit up.

"You shouldn't sit up yet," a girl's voice said. Shinji felt a pair of cool hands restrain him gently.

"Rei?" Shinji asked, "What're you doin' here?"

His speech was slightly slurred from his concussion. He felt embarrassed that Rei was seeing him in such a state. He heard his bedroom door slide open. In walked his mother, followed by his father, Kensuke, and Misato Katsuragi.

"How're ya feelin' rock head?" Kensuke asked jovially.

Shinji groaned, partly to tell Kensuke how he felt, but mostly because his head had just given a large, painful throb.

"That was quite a bump on the head you took," his mother said, putting an ice pack to his head.

"Nnn, feels good ma," Shinji sighed.

He thought of something.

"Mum," he said, "will I still be able to go to the prom?"

"I'd feel better if you stayed home and rested, sweetie," his mother replied.

"Mom, _please_," Shinji pleaded, "It's _prom_. The dance isn't until Saturday night. It's only Monday. I'll be fine by Friday, I promise."

"If he thinks he's healthy enough to go when he wakes up on Saturday, I say let him go, dear," Shinji's father said.

When it came to decisions about what Shinji could or could not do, Shinji's father usually stayed out of it unless he was trying to teach Shinji a life lesson.

"Fine," Yui conceded with an exasperated sigh, "But only on the condition that he stays _in bed_ and _resting_ until Friday."

"Deal," Shinji said eagerly. A week in bed? He could handle that. There was only one thing.

"What about my schoolwork?" he asked.

"I'm sure Kensuke or one of your other friends would be willing to bring it to you," Misato said.

"I'll bring it to him," Rei volunteered quietly.

A hush fell over the room as every pair of eyes turned on her. Anyone who knew Rei knew that she rarely volunteered to do anything unless asked to do so.

"Thanks, Rei," Shinji said, breaking the uneasy silence.

The next day, Rei came over with Shinji's books and gave him his assignments.

"How are you feeing today?" she asked.

"Much better," Shinji replied, "The pills that the doctor prescribed are really working great. I'll _definitely_ be back up to speed by Saturday."

"That's good," Rei said.

They sat in Shinji's room together in silence for almost five minutes. Then Rei spoke.

"Shinji?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" Shinji replied.

"About what happened to you..."

"It was an accident that happened because I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing in a construction zone," Shinji said, "That's all. I'm fine. _Really_."

"It wasn't an accident," Rei said.

"What are you saying, Rei? Of course it was."

"No, it wasn't," Rei said, "I saw Suzuhara loosen one of the scaffold boards."

"Toji?!" Shinji sputtered, his ire quickly rising, "Toji loosened--_Toji_ loosened."

Shinji began to climb out of bed.

"Lie back down," Rei said calmly, "You're supposed to be resting. You can't go anywhere or do anything right now."

Again, Shinji felt her cool, sure hands guiding him back down. Grudgingly, he went along with her. Mentally, thought, he fumed and swirled with thoughts of revenge.

_That bastard!_ he raged inwardly, _He might have killed me! And for what? I haven't done anything to him!_

"Why?!" Shinji demanded angrily, "Why? What's his reason?!"

"I don't know," Rei said gently, "Perhaps he saw the way you were looking at me and became jealous. He has made advances towards me of a sexual nature in the past. I've ignored all his advances."

"I'll kill him," Shinji growled angrily.

"Shush, now," Rei said, gently stroking Shinji's hair and caressing his cheek at the same spot where she had kissed him two weeks prior.

Shinji felt his body heating up again. This time, he didn't resist. He reached up and ran his fingers through Rei's hair, then hooked his hand gently behind her head and drew her down to him. She didn't resist. Instead, Rei took Shinji's head in both her hands and brought her face closer to his. Their noses lightly touched. They could feel each other's breath. Their eyes locked for a moment, two, then their lips followed suit.

They kissed tentatively at first. Then, the kiss gradually deepened and became more passionate. Shinji's tongue lightly traced Rei's lips, as though it were asking permission to enter.

With the slightest of moans, Rei's lips parted to allow Shinji's tongue access to her mouth. Shinji's tongue entered Rei's mouth, only to encounter her tongue and engage in a fierce wrestling match with it.

This passionate moment was to be short-lived, however. Rei seemed to come to her senses after a minute or so. She broke away, hurriedly straightened her ruffled hair and clothes and got up to leave.

"Rei, wait!" Shinji said desperately, "Please wait! What's wrong?"

Rei didn't answer. She practically ran out of the house, feeling confused and frightened.

Shinji was heart-broken.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked aloud to his empty room, "Did I move too fast? I scared her away, I just know it! I'm such a loser. I have to talk to her just as soon as possible."

"Talk to who, sweetie," Yui asked stepping into the room, "That nice Ayanami girl? You know, yesterday, when Miss Katsuragi brought you home, Rei didn't leave your side at all the whole day, except to use the bathroom once. She cares about you, sweetheart, even if she doesn't show it openly."

Shinji quietly disagreed with her.

A.N. Well, guys? Whaja think? Please review and submit!!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the Eva characters :(

Chapter 3

Shinji didn't see Rei for the rest of the week. Kensuke brought Shinji's homework on Wednesday, and Misato actually ran it over herself on Thursday and Friday.

Saturday morning, Shinji got up and walked into the kitchen feeling anxious. He _still_ hadn't heard one word about Rei, except that Misato had said that Rei hadn't come to school at all Wednesday or Thursday. Shinji became even more worried when he had heard this.

Gendao walked into the kitchen and straight over to the coffee pot. After taking a few sips of his coffee, he seemed to finally notice that Shinji was standing there.

"Good to see you up and about," he said

"It's good to _be_ up and about again," Shinji replied.

"Your head is feeling better, I take it?" Gendao asked.

"Completely healed," Shinji said.

"Then you inherited your father's thick head, as well as my ability to rapidly heal," Yui said as she walked in.

"You'll want to go to the prom tonight then, I assume?" Gendao asked, ignoring his wife.

"Yes," Shinji answered.

Inwardly, though, Shinji wasn't too sure he really _did_ want to go anymore. What he really wanted to do was to go and see Rei. He had asked Misato where Rei lived, and she had given Shinji the address of Rei's apartment.

"I thought as much," Gendao said, "I took the liberty of getting you a tux. I took the measurements from one of your suits from last year and added a couple of inches to allow for growth. It's just a standard black suit with a white shirt and black tie, but it should serve your purposes."

"Thanks, dad," Shinji said, and went to change for the day. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt.

"I'm going out for a while, OK?" Shinji called as he headed for the door.

"Okay, dear," Yui called back, "Just don't be out too long. You need to be back in time to change, remember."

"I will," Shinji yelled.

As he closed the door, Shinji rolled his eyes in teen frustration.

_Parents_, he thought.

The morning sun felt good on Shinji's face. He was glad to be back out in the world after being cooped up in his house for four days. The warm sunlight eased some of his anxieties. Shinji turned his head at the sound of running footfalls. It was Asuka, out for a morning run.

_Duh_, Shinji thought, _Of course she'd be out running, she's on the school's cross-country team._

Asuka was wearing a white athletic bra and short red workout shorts. Despite her long, slightly lanky physique, Asuka had a decently curvy and very attractive figure. All of the boys in school hit on her.

"Guten morgan, Shinji," she called, then crossed the road and walked next to him.

"'Morning," Shinji replied, trying not to stare at her chest, which was soaked in sweat.

"Where are you headed?" Asuka asked.

"Dunno," Shinji lied, "Just around, I guess."

"Want to come over to my place for breakfast?" Asuka asked, "My host parents are away for the weekend, but if you come over, I might be able to cook you up something...nice?"

As Asuka added the last bit, she playfully traced her fingers between her breasts. Shinji subconsciously followed the motion of her hands and found himself staring at her tits, which were perky from the contact she was making with them. She was flirting with him again, and Shinji knew it. It was a tempting offer, to be sure, but Shinji was not to be deterred. He decided to go for the gentle brush-off.

"Can I take a rain check on that, Asuka?" Shinji asked.

"Anytime, stud," Asuka replied with a wink, "So, I guess I'll see you tonight, then?"

"Tonight?" Shinji asked.

"Prom?" Asuka said, "Ringing any bells up there?"

"Yeah! Yeah," Shinji said absent-mindedly, "Tonight, yeah. See you."

Shinji hurried down the street. As it turned out, he found he was headed towards the school. He came to a plain-looking apartment building that was a scant two blocks from the school. Shinji realized taht he walked past this very building every morning as he walked to school.

_So this is where Rei lives,_ Shinji thought.

The front door of the building was unlocked, so Shinji let himself in. Rei's apartment was on the third floor, apartment number three-oh-nine. Shinji took the elevator up to the floor and made his way down the hall to Rei's door.

He hesitated briefly, then knocked on the door. There was no answer. Shinji knocked again. Still no answer.

Shinji tried the knob, and found it unlocked.

_Strange,_ Shinji thought,_ Why would she leave her door unlocked? Unless she was expecting someone?_

Shinji quietly opened the door a crack and peeked inside. The apartment's main room had only simple furnishings: A fold-out daybed, a chest of drawers, and a small vanity stand with a mirror. The bed was currently folded out into its bed mode, and there was someone in it! Rei was still in bed.

_Good_, Shinji thought, _At least she's still here where I can talk to her. I need to know what happened Tuesday afternoon._

"What are you doing here?" came a woman's voice from behind Shinji.

"Ah!" Shinji gasped, "Miss Katsuragi, you scared me."

"What are you doing here?" Misato asked again, "Are you spying on her?"

"No!" Shinji said instantly, "No, I-I just came over to see how she was doing. Tuesday, after she dropped off my homework, she left very abruptly, like she was scared or something."

"Don't worry about it, Shinji," Misato said, "As Rei's legal guardian, it's my job to help her deal with whatever issues she may have. She'll see you tonight at the prom, 'kay?"

"Okay," Shinji said reluctantly. It was clear that he was not wanted here, so he decided to respect Misato's wishes and leave. He turned around and headed for the elevator.

Before he even reached for the call button, Shinji heard a scream come from Rei's apartment. Shinji didn't hesitate. He turned right around and sprinted back down the hallway to Rei's apartment. He burst through the door to find Misato trying to forcibly restrain a thrashin Rei.

"You!" Misato shouted, "Whatever you said or did on Tuesday did this! Everytime I mention your name she goes into hysterics like this! What did you _do_ to her?!"

"Nothing," Shinji said.

"Bullshit!" Misato shouted, still struggling with Rei, "Now tell me the truth!"

"All right!" Shinji admitted, "I kissed her, OK? I kissed her and I meant it. I love her. I wanted to show it. But she freaked out and ran away from me. _That's_ why I'm here today: to find out why."

"She's unaccustomed to feeling things," Misato said, "After her parents died, Rei did her best to shut everyone else out so that she wouldn't feel loss when someone left her again. Now she feels almost nothing. When she encounters a strong emotion, it confuses her. Love, hate, fear, these are all alien to her. If it were me, and I were feeling something that I didn't understand, but was definitely feeling it strongly, _I'd_ be freaking out, too."

"Then leave her to me, Miss Katsuragi," Shinji said bravely, "If this _is_ my doing, then I'll help undo it. Let go of her and leave the room."

"Hell no!" Misato said stubbornly.

"Please!" Shinji pleaded.

"All right," Misato said hesitantly, "but I'll be right outside the door."

Misato walked out of the apartment and closed the door. Shinji took a deep, calming breath and turned to face the now still Rei. She seemed to be in a state of shock at actually seeing Shinji in her home.

"Shinji?" she whispered, staring at him.

"Yes, Rei," Shinji replied gently, "I'm here, it's okay."

"It's not okay!" Rei cried, "_I'm_ not okay! I'm so confused! I'm confused about what I feel every time I think of you! It makes me uneasy!"

Shinji took a couple of slow steps toward Rei. Rei saw him moving towards her and shrank back against the wall. Huddling there in her pajamas, Rei looked like a frightened child.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted, tears forming in her dark eyes. The sight of tears in her beautiful eyes made Shinji's heart wrench with pain. He never wanted to see tears in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you Rei," Shinji said, even more gently than before, still walking towards her, "It's okay to feel things, Rei. I feel things all the time. I won't say all of them are nice or good, but when I'm near you, all of the bad things don't matter. I can help you, if you'll let me. May I help you understand your feelings?"

Shinji was now right next to Rei's huddled form. He knelt down next to her and slowly extended his hand to her. At first, Rei tried to shrink further away.

"Rei," Shinji said, softly and gently, "I love you very much. I have for a long time. You feel it, too. Even though you don't fully understand it, yet. I know you feel it."

He paused.

"Take my hand, Rei," Shinji said, "Let me help you."

Ever so slowly, Rei reached out a shaking, delicate hand. Shinji held his still and waited for Rei to reach out to him. Slowly, her hand touched his. Still he waited. He was waiting for her to take his hand in her own, not just touch it.

Suddenly, Rei collapsed weeping into Shinji's arms. These were no tears of pain or sorrow. Tese were tears of an ecstacy that Rei felt overwhelmed by. Between sobs, she described how she was feeling to Shinji. Shinji just held her gently and lightly stroked the back of her head.

"That's how love feels, Rei," Shinji said gently, after Rei had finished, "It's that wonderful, terrible, all-consuming feeling that makes us who we are."

"Shinji?" Rei asked quietly.

"Yes, Rei?"

"Do you really love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Shinji repiled with a warm smile.

"Will you kiss me again?" Rei asked quietly, "Please?"

"Yes, Rei. Anything you wish."

Outside the door, Misato had heard the screaming, the crying, and now she heard silence. She was concerned, so she opened the door a crack to peek in. When she looked, she saw Shinji holding Rei and gently, tenderly kissing her lips. Misato quietly closed the door and smiled.

"Good job, Shinji," she said quietly.

A.N. Please review and submit! I'm looking forward to the info!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the Eva characters :(

Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by in a flurry of preparations. At 6:30, Shinji was fully dressed in his crisp, black suit ready to go pick up Rei.

"I'm leaving," he called to his parents.

"Have a good time, dear," Yui called.

"Stay out of trouble," Gendao added.

"Should we expect you home before morning?" Yui asked.

"Nah," Shinji answered, "I'll probably just crash at Kensuke's for the night. See you tomorrow."

Shinji walked out the door into the evening air. He knew that most of his friends had gone to the trouble of renting Limos and other fancy cars for the night, but Shinji didn't need anything fancy like that, just Rei.

When he reached Rei's apartment, he knocked on the door. Misato answered it.

"She'll just be a minute, Shinji, she's almost ready," Misato said, "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Misato added the last part with a wink. Shinji knew that when Misato winked like that, something good was going to happen. He wasn't disappointed.

Rei walked out of her apartment five minutes, and Shinji's jaw dropped to the floor. She was wearing a lavender purple, spaghetti-strap gown that hugged her chest, but flowed over her hips. Her face was radiant, and the fact that she was genuinely smiling made her seem even more beautifel, if that was even possible.

_She's so beautiful_, Shinji thought, _She's even more so when she smiles._

"Wow," Shinji said softly. It was the only word that he could think of. Nothing else seemed adequate to describe such angelic beauty.

"Shall we?" Rei asked.

Shinji nodded mutely, his eyes still a bit bugged out.

"Are you okay, Shinji?" Rei asked, looking over at him as they walked toward the school, "You seem a little...quiet."

"I'm-I'm, yeah-I," Shinji stuttered, finding his voice but not controlling it very well.

"What's the matter?" Rei asked.

"I just-I-didn't expect--wow," Shinji said again. He felt dumb stammering at Rei like that, but he was still deeply in shock.

"You like it?" Rei asked, "Misato helped me pick it out. She said it helps bring out my skin tone and curves. She said that this dress would have _all_ the boys after me."

"Then you'll just have to dened me, then, won't you Shinji?" Rei asked playfully. Then she took Shinji's hand in hers and walked into the school.

Shinji and Rei had a great time at the prom. The music really helped Rei to relax and concentrate on having a good time. As it turned out, her swimming experience had made her very lithe and agile; she was an excellent dancer.

Late in the evening, Rei excused herself to get some air. Shinji waited a minute or two, then followed. He saw Rei walking slowly up the sidewalk, occaisionally doing a cute little pirouette.

Shinji was watching the alleyways around Rei, and his wary eye caught movement in one of the shadows. Rei was oblivious to it, or she just didn't seem to care. Before Shinji could even warn her, a large figure grabbed Rei and put a hand or something over her mouth. Rei went limp, and the figure dragged her into the alleyway.

Shinji sprinted up the sidewalk to the alley. He saw four men with ski masks on all standing around Rei. She was unconscious, lying on the ground. The front of her dress had been torn or cut open, exposing her breasts, and he saw one of the men lifting up the bottom of her skirt, revealing the white panties she was wearing. Shinji heard one of the men hoot with lust at the sight of her. Another of the four was loosening his belt. They were preparing to rape her!

A wave of reckless heroism washed over Shinji. He charged into the alley and threw himself at the one who was almost upon Rei. They both tumbled to the ground. Shinji lay there partly stunned. He had hit his head again, and it aggrivated the partial concussion that he still had. Two of the remaining three pulled Shinji up and held him firmly by the arms.

"Hey, it's Ikari!" one of them exclaimed.

"He's mine," the first one said, standing back up.

He reached up and pulled his ski mask off. It was Toji.

"Surprised?" Toji asked.

"Not really," Shinji said.

"I've been waitin' for this day for a _long_ time, Ikari," Toji said, "Everyone's always like _you_ more than _me_! Even Rei! She's _my_ girl, do you hear? Mine! I'll _kill_ you Ikari! Hold him!"

_He's gone nuts,_ Shinji thought, _He's off the fucking wall! I've got to take him down before he hurts someone!_

Just then, a hard punch caught Shinji in the stomach, driving the breath from him.

"That two-by-four I dropped on your head _should_ have killed you," Toji snarled, pulling his hand back for another punch, "But now, I guess I'll get the satisfaction of killing you with my own two hands!"

Toji hit Shinji much harder this time. Shinji doubled over, gasping for air, holding his ribs. The two boys who had been holding Shinji now let him fall to the ground. Shinji lay there, wanting to die, and Toji stood there ready to grant that wish. He started kicking Shinji fiercely. Shinji reacted instinctively, curling up into a fetal position to protect his head and body from any further serious damage. Toji eventually tired of kicking Shinji's limp form and walked back over to Rei.

"It's too bad we had to knock her out," he said, "Usually I like to hear my bitches scream while I do them."

Something inside Shinji snapped. He leaped to his feet, his mind blank, except for a single thought: inflict as much pain on that rapist, abusive son of a bitch as possible.

"Toji!" he shouted, "Leave her alone!"

"Oh, you want more?" Toji asked, "Well, take a number. The ether we used on this bitch won't last much longer, and I don't want her to stru-uhhhhh!"

Toji was sent sprawling on the ground by a powerful jump kick from Shinji. The other three all converged on Shinji, but he went all Chuck Norris on them and beat the living shit out of all of them. Only Toji was left now. Shinji dragged him to his feet by the front of his shirt and pinned him up against a wall.

"This--" Shinji said, punching Toji in the nose, "is for all the times you tormented me growing up."

"This--" Shinji said, hitting Toji in the mouth, "is for all the times you tormented me in high school!"

"_This_--" Shinji snarled, smashing Toji's head against the wall, "is for dropping that board on my head!"

"And _this_--" Shinji yelled, bringing his knee up hard into Toji's groin, "is for threatening Rei!"

Toji collapsed to the ground and didn't get back up.

"If any of you ever come near Rei again, you'll get ten _times_ the beating! You hear me you ass holes?!"

Toji groaned in pain.

"Good," Shinji grunted.

He walked over to Rei and gathered her limp form gently into his arms, wrapping his coat around her upper body for decency, and carried her back to her apartment.

A.N. Let me know what you think! Please review and submit!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the Eva characters :(

Chapter 5

Shinji didn't stop to think. He rummaged through Rei's drawers until he found a pair of pajamas. Gently, and with the utmost care, he peeled the ruined gown off of Rei's limp form and pulled her pajamas on her.

During the dressing process, Shinji got a very thorough look at Rei's naked body. While Shinji did not let it distract him at the time, after he had put Rei to bed, he took a long shower to unwind. He found his thoughts drifting back to Rei's body.

_Her breasts are incredible,_ Shinji thought as the hot water poured over his body, _her entire _body_ is incredible._

Between the hot water and steamy thoughts he was having about Rei, Shinji felt his member rapidly becoming hard as steel.

_Oh my God,_ Shinji thought, _I knew I was hot for her, but not like _this

Shinji quickly turned off the hot water and took a very _cold_ shower. Afterwards, he felt much better. As Shinji stood in front of the bathroom mirror wrapped in a towel, he heard Rei's voice.

"Shinji?" she called frantically, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom Rei," Shinji replied, "I'll be out in a--"

Shinji didn't get to finish his sentence. At that precise instant, Rei came into the bathroom. Her eyes were wide open, she was sweating, and she was breathing very fast. She fell into Shinji's sturdy arms and clung to him tightly.

"Rei, are you all right?" Shinji asked, very concerned.

"Shinji," Rei whimpered, "I'm feeling something very strong. I don't understand it. My pulse is beating faster than it should, I'm sweating, but I'm not hot. In fact, I'm shivering. My mouth is very dry."

"That's panic, Rei," Shinji said, holding her gently, "Extreme fear. And you're entitled to it, after the night you had. But don't worry; you're safe here at home."

"I know," Rei said softly, "When I'm around you, Shinji, I feel...safe. The panic goes away when I'm close to you."

"You feel comforted by my presence," Shinji said, "Are you feeling anything else?"

"Yes," Rei said. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Describe it to me," Shinji said, tilting her head up to look into her eyes.

Rei was breathing very fast again.

"I feel warm," she said softly, not breaking eye contact with Shinji, "Feverish almost. I'm shivering again, Shinji. Can you feel me shivering?"

"Yes," Shinji whispered.

"Why am I shivering, Shinji?" Rei asked, "You shiver when you feel cold, but I feel so hot. What am I feeling, Shinji?"

"Desire, Rei," Shinji growled sensuously, "That's desire. I know, because that's what I feel every time I look at you."

"What happens when two people desire each other?" Rei asked innocently.

"This," Shinji said.

Shinji put one hand behind Rei's head and drew her face to his and kissed her passionately. His other hand slid down her back and gently squeezed her buttocks.

"Shinji," Rei said, pulling away, "You have an erection."

And so he had. Shinji let his towel fall away releasing his barely restrained manhood. Rei's eyes widened as she took in his size.

"We should move to the bed," Rei said.

"Anything you want, Rei," Shinji said. He wanted her so badly; he would have gotten down on his knees and barked like a dog if she had asked him to.

They stumbled their way into the main room, still making out like crazy. When they reached the bed, Rei pushed Shinji down onto the edge and gave him a searing kiss that sent tingles up and down his entire spine.

Rei took a step back from the bed. Shinji started to get up, but Rei shook her head and Shinji sat back down. With a wink, Rei began to slide her hands up and down over her neck, chest, and torso. Shinji groaned with desire every time Rei's hands touched her breasts. He wished that it was _his_ hands sliding over her, touching her most private areas.

Now his cock was _aching_, it was so hard. It throbbed painfully with each rapid beat of his heart. He took his hard meat in his hand and started to stroke it. Rei saw him, and shook her head again. Shinji looked at Rei pleadingly. She was teasing him, and it was working. Shinji was mad with desire for her.

Rei slid her hands up over her breasts again. Now, Shinji could clearly see her hard nipples straining against the silky pajama material. She moaned softly and began to unbutton her top.

The material parted, revealing Rei's milky-white C-cup breasts. She ran her hands up over her belly and over her boobs again, this time gasping with pleasure as her palms brushed her perky nipples.

Shinji couldn't stand anymore. He leapt up off of the bed and swept Rei into his arms, turning her around so that her back was against his chest. This left his hands free to roam over her bare upper body.

Shinji tilted her head to one side and nibbled on her ear lobe, eliciting a moan of desire from Rei. He moved his way down, kissing down her neck until he found the pulse point. He sucked gently on this, causing Rei to positively pant with desire.

His left arm crossed over Rei's stomach, pinning her body against his. His right hand slid up to her breasts and began groping the soft, firm mounds.

_They're every bit as soft as I imagined,_ Shinji groaned mentally.

Shinji sucked harder on Rei's neck, leaving his mark on her. Rei, without fully understanding _why_ she was doing it, guided Shinji's right hand down to the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

Shinji slipped his hand inside the waistband and flexed his wrist outward away from Rei's body. The loose elastic band slid down over Shinji's hand and down off of Rei's hips and pooled about her feet. Shinji now moved further down Rei's abdomen.

His fingers slid down over Rei's pubic mound, encountering no hair. Rei shaved.

When Shinji's questing fingers found their way to Rei's hot pussy, she practically jumped out of her skin. Her pussy instantly became soaking wet to Shinji's touch.

Shinji was suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to taste her. He pulled Rei over to the bed laid her down on it. He moved on top of her and started kissing his way back down her body.

When he reached her breasts, he took one in his hand, and the other in his mouth. He sucked hard, then soft, then hard again. Then, he released it and switched his mouth over to the other nipple.

This nipple he flicked lightly with his tongue while lightly flicking his thumb over the other nipple. Rei went ballistic.

"Oh, Shinji, yes!" she cried, "That feels so good! So gooooooood!!"

Rei writhed and screamed Shinji's name. Shinji decided that it was time to go for the gold. He lay down beside Rei.

"Suck my cock, Rei," Shinji panted.

Rei dove down to Shinji's crotch. Shinji groaned with pleasure as Rei's tight, warm, wet mouth closed around the head of his raging hard-on. Slowly and carefully, Rei took more and more of Shinji's dick into her hungry mouth until Shinji felt her nose brush against his scrotum. She was deep-throating him!

Shinji looked at Rei's sexy ass swaying in the air as she went to work on his cock.

"Rei," he groaned, "straddle my face; I want to taste you, too."

Shinji helped Rei keep her balance as she swung her one leg over his face and lowered her wet pussy to Shinji's mouth.

Shinji wasted no time. He ran his tongue up and down the length of Rei's wet slit several times before concentrating on the hard little button that was Rei's clit. He pressed his tongue flat up against it and drew it against her for its full length.

"Ahh!" Rei cried, releasing Shinji's cock momentarily.

"That's it, Rei," Shinji growled, "Say my name! Scream it!"

"Shinji!" Rei screamed, "Oh! Oh, I think…I…AAAHHH!!!"

Rei screamed loudly as her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. Her juices sprayed all over Shinji's face, causing him to have a violent release of his own. Shinji's come jetted from him, hitting Rei in the face.

Rei clamped her mouth hungrily back onto Shinji's still-hard cock. After a few more strokes, she released it with an audible popping sound and said breathlessly:

"Shinji, I need to feel you inside of me right now!"

That was all the encouragement Shinji needed. He pushed Rei off of his face and rolled her over onto her back. He hefted his erection, amazed that it was still hard after such a powerful release.

"Rei," he said softly, "this may hurt a little at first."

"Please, Shinji," Rei begged, "oh, please. Make love to me! Make me yours!"

Shinji rubbed the head of his dick up and down the length of Rei's soaked cunt. Slowly and gradually, as he slid, Shinji applied pressure into Rei's pussy, until he felt it open up and wrap around his engorged member.

"Oh—my—GOD!" Rei cried as Shinji's cock filled her tight pussy, "Oh, god, yeah, Shinji! Oh! Oh, that feels so incredible!"

Once Shinji was balls-deep in her pussy, he let Rei adjust to his size briefly before he began thrusting.

Shinji's mind reeled with ecstasy. Her pussy was so tight, it was all Shinji could do to pull out for another thrust.

"Oh, Shinji, harder!" Rei begged, "Do it to me harder!"

Shinji eagerly obliged her, pounding mercilessly into her pussy and increasing the tempo of his thrusts as he did so.

"You like that, baby?" he panted.

"Oh, yeah, Shinji," Rei panted in return, "Oh, ple-ee-ee-ee-ease! Mo-oh-oh-oh-ore!"

Rei's last words were broken up into stutters by the force of Shinji's thrusts. Suddenly, Shinji stopped and pulled out of Rei's pussy.

"Please, Shinji," Rei pleaded, "Don't stop now. Make me come again! Oh, please don't stop!"

"Don't worry, Rei," Shinji said, "I'm nowhere _near_ being done with you! Turn over so I can do you doggy-style."

Rei obeyed, turning over onto her hands and knees and presenting her ass to Shinji. Shinji positioned himself behind her and set the head of his cock against the entrance to her pussy.

"Are you ready, Rei?" Shinji asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes!" Rei whimpered, "Please, Shinji, please! More!"

Shinji didn't enter her slowly or gently this time. They were both so horny now that Shinji rammed his entire length in in a single stroke. He made love to Rei steadily and passionately now, punctuating every few thrusts with a smack on Rei's tight, athletic ass. After what seemed like an eternity, Rei cried out wildly:

"Shinji! I'm coming again! I'm—I'm—AAAAHHHH!!!"

Shinji felt Rei's pussy spasm and clench around his cock, then release another warm flow of love juice.

"Oh, Rei!" Shinji gasped, "You're so great! I—I can't hold out much longer!"

"Don't hold back, Shinji," Rei gasped huskily, "Come inside me!"

"No!" Shinji gasped. He was about to come, but he wasn't risking getting Rei pregnant.

Instead, Shinji pulled his cock out of Rei's pussy and moved it quickly to her mouth. Rei's lips instinctively closed around Shinji's hard shaft.

With a loud groan, Shinji unleashed his second load of the night, right into Rei's hungry mouth. Rei swallowed what she could, but there was too much, and it dripped down her chin and onto her tits.

Rei continued to suck Shinji for nearly another full minute, feeling his cock soften on her tongue. She released it with another pop, and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

Shinji laid down. More actually, he collapsed as his tired legs buckled beneath him. Rei laid down beside him and pulled the sheets over both of them.

"Shinji?" she said quietly, cuddling up to him and curling against him.

"Yes?" he replied, putting an arm over her.

"Is this what sex _always_ feels like?"

"So I'm told," Shinji answered.

Shinji leaned over Rei and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He could taste remnants of his come on her lips. It turned him on like crazy, but he was too tired to do anything more with his new lover that night.

They lay together in silence for a few minutes, then Rei spoke again.

"Shinji?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Shinji replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Rei," Shinji said.

"Shinji?"

"Yes, Rei?" Shinji replied.

"May I learn some more from you tomorrow, too?"

Fin

A.N. Well, that's the end of the story! Let me know what you thought! Please review and submit!


End file.
